


The Sorceress, the Fisherwoman, and the Golden Fish

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, It started out that way, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Original Mythology, Sea Dragons, Sorceresses, kind of????, sea deities, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither near nor far from here, in a seabound village that was built before your grandmother was young, a little girl sat by her grandmother’s hearth and listened to a tale. It began like this:“Far beyond the edge of the world there lived a sorceress in an iron tower..."
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	The Sorceress, the Fisherwoman, and the Golden Fish

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I started writing a fairy tale and never finished it, so I thought "why not make it kanadia"

Neither near nor far from here, in a seabound village that was built before your grandmother was young, a little girl sat by her grandmother’s hearth and listened to a tale. It began like this: 

_ “Far beyond the edge of the world there lived a sorceress in an iron tower. The tower was guarded by a massive sea serpent known as the Mizuchi, and even the sorceress had forgotten whether the serpent protected her from the world or the world from her.   
_

_ The sorceress did not hold any contempt for the Mizuchi, and indeed, counted it as her only friend, for though her tower was often frequented by falling stars, stars, even those made to walk the earth, are flighty and unattainable creatures, and they are altogether lacking in the attributes needed for a lasting companionship. _

_ As it was, although they were friends the Mizuchi and the sorceress never spoke (indeed, whether the serpent could speak at all was not known) but simply gazed at one another, filled with strange and solitary companionship; such is the way of souls that have lasted so long in silence and loneliness. _

_ How long the sorceress lived in the tower is known by very few, for any of the time that is left when it reaches the edge of the world is lost in the eddying depths of the sea that crash over the precipice. While years passed in the world we are accustomed to, the sorceress stayed as young and beautiful as when she first came to the tower, and time was completely stagnant. And there still she lives, if living it can be called, waiting, waiting—though it is doubtful that even she knows the thing she waits for.”  _

It was a strange tale, and without a true end, but the young girl loved it more than any other tale her grandmother told.

“I will find the sorceress someday!” The young girl exclaimed, her eyes glinting with determination. Her grandmother chuckled and ruffled her hair, which made the young girl scowl. “Such silliness, Kanan,” her grandmother said affectionately. “The tale is nought but that — a tale. You should know better than to listen to the mutterings of superstitious sailors.”

  
  


But listen Kanan did. Though she grew strong and healthy and wise, and as good a fisher as any son, her head was often in the clouds; she had a strange habit of speaking to beasts as if they understood, and could speak back, and she spent much of her time building a boat that seemed to never be finished. Her friends and peers teased her, and the elder folk shook their heads, but she remained steadfast with a smile upon her face. She would find the sorceress, she was certain of it, as spring follows winter.

The time came when she was twenty, as that was when she completed her ship, and she set off to the east, where it was rumored there was a sea monster of some kind. She sailed for seven weeks both day and night, when there came a terrible storm, and she was thrown overboard and swept away to the shore of a small island. When she awoke there was a golden fish the size of a young child laying on the shore beside her, and it was gasping and bleeding from a wound at its side. She quickly tended to it instead of her own wounds, and set it free into the ocean so it would not die. The world was still and silent, and then the sea before her began to froth and bubble and a seemingly young woman with odd, large, glassy eyes and golden hair rose from the waves. 

"You have saved me," the fish (for it was she) said, "How can I repay you, maiden?" 

Kanan fell down to her knees in awe and almost wept. "My lady, I would not ask for anything, but my ship is wrecked and without it I am bound to this island." The fish smiled graciously down at the dazed young woman, and with a wave of her small hand a magnificent ship rose from the sea. The ship was no earthly thing, it shimmered and shone as if made from pearl, and at that Kanan truly did weep. She boarded the ship still weeping and thanking the fish profusely, and she left with her blessing.

It was on the third day after the storm that Kanan came upon the Mizuchi. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the serpent, for she had never seen such a monstrous creature, yet instead of spewing venom as she had heard it was wont to do it simply gazed down upon her as if it looked into her very soul. Then it simply bowed and slipped away into the sea. Bewildered, yet hopeful, Kanan sailed on until she came to a strange place where the water seemed as mist and there was a glow that came from beneath the waves. Protruding from the waves, as if it had grown from them, was a dark, salt-stained tower, which Kanan knew then must be the sorceress's, for it could not be anyone else's. She could have wept for joy, but as she looked at the tower, she saw no entrance of any kind, no matter how she looked. She was about to weep from an altogether different reason than joy, when, for the second time in as much as three days, the water before her began to bubble and froth. The golden-haired fish-woman once again sprung from the waves, beaming down at Kanan. As she moved towards her, it almost seemed that she was dancing upon the water.

"Would you like a hand?" She asked, eyes twinkling merrily. Kanan was so thankful and overcome with awe that she could not speak, only hold out her hand, and when the fish took it she was suddenly plunged underwater, quicker than she could blink. She had only a moment to wonder whether she would drown, when, without warning, there was the feeling that she was rushing upwards, and then she was standing in a small, modest room, completely dry. There was a small gasp and then stood before her the sorceress, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen with obsidian hair which fell to her ankles like a curtain and wide, silvery eyes. 

"You're beautiful!" She gasped, quite ironically like a fish out of water, and the sorceress flushed a lovely red. 

"Mari, who is this?" She asked, and turned to the fish, whom Kanan had almost forgotten about. The fish, or Mari, preened under her gaze. 

"She saved me!" She trilled. "Isn't she darling? I just had to bring her to you."

The sorceress flushed brighter still, and turned to Kanan, who had been unable to tear her eyes away from the woman for even a moment. "What do you want," she said quietly, not a question but a demand. "Oh," Kanan flushed, "I just wanted to see you." The thought seemed almost embarrassing now, with the sorceress staring at her in astonishment. "See me?" She asked, her voice trembling. Kanan nodded. "You  _ are  _ the sorceress guarded by the Mizuchi, right?" She asked. The sorceress did not answer, but paced forward, a frown marring her lovely face. "You do not want power, gifts, or riches?" She stroked Kanan's face with a cold, gentle hand. "I can give you all of that, and more." Kanan shook her head mutely, catching the sorceress's hand in hers. "I've never wanted such things," she murmured, gazing into the woman's eyes. "Only to see me? Why?" The sorceress asked. Kanan smiled. "My grandmother told me about you when I was a child, and I thought you must be awfully lonely… and bored." The sorceress frowned. "Bored?" 

Kanan shrugged. "A tower far beyond the edge of the world might be interesting at first, but the rest of the world is so much bigger, and it's always changing." The sorceress stared at her. "Are you asking me to leave here with you?"

Kanan nodded solemnly. "If you want to."

The sorceress finally looked away from her, and freed her hand. "I will have to think on it," she said softly. Kanan grinned euphorically. "Take as long as you like," she answered, just as softly. The sorceress nodded hesitantly before turning away. 

"Wait," Kanan called quickly, "there is one other thing I would like, if I may." The sorceress stiffened. "Yes?” she asked coldly.

"May I know your name?" Kanan asked gently. The sorceress let out what seemed to be a sigh. "You may," she answered, "it's Dia."

And with that began their companionship, and as Kanan waited for Dia's answer, they became closer than any two beings had been before, as if their souls had been one. Now whether it took a hundred years or one could not be known, but after some time Dia came to the conclusion that she would be happy anywhere with Kanan, and they set off on the sea, and that was just the beginning of their long and merry life together.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The golden fish was not supposed to be Mari. Seriously. I didn't think to make her Mari until the second time she popped up. I just thought that was kinda funny. 
> 
> I know this is kinda weird and idk if I like it, but fairy tales are like, my passion in life. So you get this! I'll make something better some time.


End file.
